


Pandora's Warp (Rewrite)

by agentg23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Rewrite, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Time Travel, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentg23/pseuds/agentg23
Summary: Tommy gets killed in prison by Dream. Right before he dies, strangle light fills the room and he disappears. He wakes up 6 years in the future. To Tommy no time has passed, but to the rest of the server...Tommyinnit has been dead for 6 years.THIS IS A REWRITE OF ANGSTISMYMEDICINE 'S FIC "PANDORA'S WARP" - I was given permission to do this and I hope to keep this going as they finish their work. Go read the og, its really good.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Pandora's Warp (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pandora’s Warp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794587) by [AngstIsMyMedicine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine). 



It all happened so fast. Tommy had been trapped in the prison for three days at this point. Three long excruciating days with the monster called Dream. Tensions were high, and Tommy couldn't help but flinch anytime Dream moved. It all started with the cat. The stupid fucking cat who came from seemingly thing air. It was a simple argument, a small altercation. That was before Dream took it a step further. 

He threw Tommy across the room, back slamming into the cold obsidian. Tommy collapsed at the base of the wall, trying to scramble away as the blows kept falling. His hands flew across the floor in search of anything that could help. Finally he landed on a leather book, hands curling around the bound pages. He slammed it into Dreams skull, the sickening crack echoing the cell. Dream just laughed, the dark sound making Tommy’s gut churn. 

“You think that can do anything? You think that you, TomathyInnit, can put up a fight against me? Get over yourself,” he chuckled. Tommy’s nerves went cold as Dream stood over him. His eyes were staring, constantly moving as he scanned the teen under him and the room, but there was nothing behind them but pure madness. His grin only made him look more insane, gaping wide and bloody. Tommy’s attack had landed it seems. Blood was trickling down the side of Dream’s face, smearing across his cheek and forehead. Tommy could only look up at him in fear as Dream’s fist went swinging again, slamming into him again and again. He screamed in agony, the blinding hot rush of pain quickly overtaking him. 

He turned away, pulling his arms to his chest. The blood coated book was still in his hands, and with one swift kick to the back it went flying. The book laid open on the floor, facing up. A blinding light came from its pages, lighting the room with pure white energy. Dream paused his assault to look at the book in shock, hands falling to his side. Colorful runes floated above the page, glowing green and purple. Tommy couldn't really focus on it, the room going fuzzy. His body felt warm and heavy, slowly tingling as it went numb. Just as he slipped under the white haze of his eyes, he could make out Dream’s panic. The older man screamed in anger at something. Tommy tried to look around, tried to understand what was happening, but he felt something jerk at his body. He let himself fall, accepting his fate as his world spinned away from him. 

\---------------

Needless to say Dream was pissed. Just as he was finally able to lose his temper at the insufferable TommyInnit, the little shit pulled his own card against him. To the rest of the servers' knowledge Dream’s books were empty, but in actuality he had managed to recreate one of his old texts, full of spells and curses. He had learned these ages ago, taught to him by his elder form of DreamXD. He had been waiting, hiding his trump card in the shadows until it was needed. But of course, Tommy ruined it. He watched in anger as the book disappeared along with the child, taking both his points of leverage away from him. He was left alone in the cell, surrounded by blood and ruined furniture. Dream walked to the edge of the cell, staring into the murky abyss of lava. Waiting. Waiting for Sam to lower the flood, to come across on the platform, and to see what he had done.

TommyInnit was slain by Dream


End file.
